Insanity
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was already gone when they found out. He was too far gone to come back to sanity. So he killed them. Killed them all because they deserved it all. They were the closest to his heart. Character Death Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto


**Edit: I posted a rewritten version on the site.**

"Why did you do it?" Haruno Sakura asked the prisoner across from her. The chakra draining handcuffs looked like they could break the thin, childlike wrists. The wielder had desperate blue eyes that pleaded for truth. Sakura growled and punched the blonde prisoner in the cheek. Due to being strapped into a bolted chair, his head made an ugly snapping noise. "Why did you kill them for? Why did you kill Kakashi and Tsunade for?" The prisoner looked at her with the pleading eyes.

"I didn't do it. Not my style, Sakura," the prisoner said. Sakura punched him again, but this time it was in the stomach. He groaned and whimpered as his head bowed. The pleading eyes weren't staring anymore. He couldn't break her defenses if she was careful. He was sneaky fox. He deserved to die. "Why would I kill my precious people? Why would I kill them for?" He was begging to know that question Sakura wanted to know.

"Tsunade was Hokage, and you've always wanted the position. Kakashi just got in your way," Sakura spat out. She grabbed the prisoner by his hair and ripped his head back. "I swear that by the time your execution comes, you'll be begging for it to happen." The prisoner was crying as if they were twelve again instead of twenty-four. "I'll make you pay for taking away my husband and my Hokage!" Sakura released the locks of blonde and watched the head slump forward as the shoulders shook from tears. "You call yourself an ANBU. No wonder why you weren't caught right away." Sakura turned to leave. She stopped at the door and looked back at the prisoner. "Be willing to talk tomorrow, or I'll show you a new level of hell." The prisoner whimpered and heard her leave. He was soon unbounded and escorted back to his cell where a change of clothes – prison uniform – waited for him. He stripped and put on the orange cargo pants and the grey t-shirt. Two silver chained bracelets were placed on his right wrist by an ANBU. On the bowed metal pieces were his prison ID number and his name. The cot became his seat as he cried. He was innocent.

The next morning, Sakura looked at the blonde prisoner as he worked to build a building with others. He had lost the cheeriness that made the blonde who he was. As far as anyone was concern, the blonde did it. He had every reason to as well. He had everything to gain, but he was already named the Sixth. He was prepared to train and wait, so why did he kill Tsunade and Kakashi? Sakura sighed and signaled for someone to bring the blonde to the interrogation room.

"Let's start as the beginning of your week. If you don't start telling the truth, I'll force the truth out of you," Sakura growled. The blonde prisoner looked at her with those pleading eyes and sighed. He clenched his fists and stretched his cuffs to the limit. "Speak or be force." The pleading eyes turned into cold ANBU eyes that she was so used to.

"Sakura, the truth is the truth whether you chose to believe or not. I'm innocent. At the time of Kakashi and Tsunade's deaths I was gone. You arrested me five days after they died. I have witnesses in a village outside the border to say that I took shelter there and spent the rest of the night playing cards with a bunch of guys. They clocked out at six in the morning while I went to buy some medical supplies. I was around people for that complete twenty-four hour period. I can't give you the details of the mission. Classified," the blonde prisoner said. Sakura took one of his hands and smashed it. He only made a sharp breath. The pink haired shinobi gave the prisoner the death glare.

"I'm the Sixth Hokage, and I order you to tell me," Sakura ordered. The prisoner didn't move or change from the blank expression. She growled and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled up. Not a noise came from him this time. "I'll break another hand…" The prisoner wasn't fazed at all. "Why can't you tell me? I'm the Hokage, my word overrules others." The prisoner shook his head and was slapped.

"You don't over rule those who came before. You can't get rid of a law a past Hokage made or an order issued from an old Hokage. I was given orders, so Sakura, you'll never get the information from me," the prisoner said. Sakura had Ibiki try to get the info from the blonde, but Ibiki walked out after an hour with his bloody tools and shook his head. She growled and walked in. "Sakura, I'm innocent. Do whatever you want to me, and you won't kill me. Our friendship runs too deep, huh?" Sakura punched him into unconsciousness before leaving once more.

The ANBU got the information through a genjutsu they used on the blonde. The prisoner was fulfilling part of the Hokage training. Organizing a peace treaty signing. Sakura couldn't believe it. The day Kakashi and Tsunade died, the prisoner was over a day away playing cards and won about half the hands. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Who killed her family and framed the blonde? Who had anything to gain from it all? The idiot blonde wouldn't kill his precious people, but maybe someone else could. Sakura ordered the ANBU to retrieve one Uchiha Sasuke and the blonde prisoner.

The two men stared at her. One with pleading eyes, and one with interest. Sakura smiled at them and folded her hands in front of her face. This was going to be interesting. ANBU lined the walls and allowed the blonde out of his chakra-draining cuffs. Sasuke looked at each shinobi with indifference and smirked. This was interesting to say the least.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where were you on the night Kakashi and Tsunade died?" Sakura asked. Both men were shocked, and they knew that one of them would be dying in that office by the end. Sasuke was going to make sure it wasn't going to be him. He smiled and closed his eyes to recall his memories.

"I was at home unlike this animal. Sakura, you have the real murderer. Just kill him," Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him and nodded at an ANBU. Before Sasuke knew what was going on, he was placed under the same jutsu the blonde was put under to spill the truth. Sakura repeated her question. "I tailed them and killed them. I planted evidence so you would think it was the dobe." Sakura smiled. She asked the most famous question of all. Why? "Kakashi was married to you, and I loved you. I killed him to take advantage of your grief. Tsunade was Hokage. With dobe out of the picture, you would be Hokage. Me as your husband would put me into the position." Sakura stood up and walked out with the blonde prisoner. "I planned to make your death seem accidental. I loved you so much." Sasuke was beheaded by one of the ANBU in the room. By morning, the office would be sparkling clean and fresh.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Sakura asked as they neared the graveyard. The blonde prisoner was quiet and walked slow. He shrugged. "There has to be a reason. What is it?" The pleading eyed man stopped the Hokage and looked into her eyes. He brought up his hand to scratch his neck and his bracelets jingled. "I'll get those removed tomorrow. Tell me why, please." They stopped at Kakashi's grave. The blonde prisoner smirked. The next thing Sakura knew was a kunai was pressed deep into her chest, and she fell to the ground. The prisoner crouched down with a smile.

"Because you were all pawns in my game. I killed Kakashi and Tsunade, implanted memories into Sasuke, and fooled you to let me kill you. Sakura-chan, that village I played cards at? I killed everyone in that village. If you had bothered to look at the report the scouts gave, you would know," the prisoner said. He pressed the kunai deeper to where the end was only visible. Sakura spat out blood as he walked away. She reached a hand out and muttered her last words.

"Na…ru…to…Naruto!" But the blonde prisoner was already escaping Konoha. In a few hours, the ANBU will find her and know the blonde prisoner did it. They wouldn't bother going after him because he was too far gone and would die on his own accord.

Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed. He went back to the farm work and talked to the scarecrow. He finished and put the tools away. He was forty now. Out ran Konoha for sixteen years. According to his wife, he was a gentle man and wouldn't harm a soul, but under his crops were the bodies of the people he killed and took apart for fun. Since killing his three best friends, he always got an itch to kill every once and awhile. He'd go out and go to the next town over, find a beautiful woman, rape her, and kill her. His wife loved him. He was great with his sons and daughter. Something about him scared others. Maybe it was the way his eyes turned their emotions like a switch?

"Kakashi, you need some fixing. Tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said to the scarecrow. He was leaving to find another victim, claiming he was going hunting for the week's meat. He would catch a deer before returning, but he had to find his next victim. "I should build you some friends named Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade. Give you all funny looks too!" Naruto laughed and walked into the forest with a dark smile. That night, he wouldn't make it back.

Konoha ANBU looked at the mutilated body of Uzumaki Naruto and knew they had their guy. The proof was of two prison bracelets the blonde never removed. A group of men caught Naruto after he killed someone's daughter. They beat him to death. The one ANBU took off their mask to get a better look at the face. It was Hatake Obito, Sakura's oldest son. He was crying and staring at the sky then.

"Finally, my mother and father are at peace," Obito said. He set the body on fire and took the bracelets to Naruto's family. The lie was that he was caught in a fire at a bar. The wife cried with the kids, but Obito didn't care. He remembered his endless nights crying with his brother and sister. He turned and walked away. Away from the farm grown from the dead and the insanity of a man.


End file.
